Truth or Fiction
by ShamefulWish
Summary: Anti Cosmo starts to resent Anti Wanda, Wanda is doing the same to Cosmo. What will happen if two enemies actually become friends! AwXC ACXW (I don't actually support this pairings so IDK) I don't own FOP or the characters.
1. Falling

**WARNING: This is a fanfic of Anti Wanda and Anti Cosmo, and Cosmo and Wanda, it may have some scenes that might bother you but nothing scary, just lovey junk! :) Enjoy my fail!**

**Chapter 1- Falling**

**Emptyness, darkness, despair**, this was Anti Wanda's thoughts as she flew silently and slowly through the mansion. More than ever her husband yelled at her, and acted as though she was just the most stupidest person on earth. Why couldn't anyone understand she had to be stupid, she was the opposite of Wanda, it was who she was. She couldn't change, no matter how much she wanted too. She wanted to run, but anti fairy world was not safe for her, nor was Fairy World. Earth was good but no, she couldn't. She thought longer, finally giving in to her depression. She lay on her bed and stared at the dark ceiling, she wanted the world to go away. She heard her husband calling her "Clarice, Clarice? Where are you?" She hid herself under the sheets and cried herself to sleep. Eventually Anti Cosmo found his snoring wife sleeping with tears streaming down her face. He thought back to earlier, he had yelled at her but she had broken a set of china dishware. But he had been harsh, I mean it was an accident, right? Not like it was the end of the world. He pondered this, then thought ah whatever, i'm evil, who cares. He left her room thinking he didn't care, but the weight of guilt so heavily dragged him down to the point that he walked through their mansion. HIS mansion.

**Wanda rolled her eyes **as Cosmo again apologized for almost giving Timmy nuclear weapons. "It's fine, I stopped you from destroying Crocker's house, didn't I" she croaked sleepily. She poofed her and cosmo to the fish tank and went to bed. Cosmo, feeling neglected, slept soundly outside the castle. He thought about it, could he stop being so dumb, no of course not. It was who he was, was their somone who felt his pain? There had to be. He thought then a broken lightbulb appeared over his head, as though he hadn't so much had but one good idea in a lifetime, he believed his plan would work.

AUTHORS NOTE: What do you think? I'll add chapter 2 l8ter


	2. Mending a broken heart

**Yay, I got a review and I am soooo happy :3**

**Chapter 2-Mending a broken heart**

**Anti Wanda floated to her bedroom **lonely, broken, empty as usual. She laid down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She closed her eyes and then a crack awoke her. "Anti-Cozzie?" She stared at the dark figure, it looked like her husband, she turned on the lights with her wand and saw her husbands counterpart, Cosmo. She tried to scream but Cosmo grabbed her mouth with his hand. He pulled her and before the crack she let out a scream and dropped her wand and her crown on the floor. Anti Cosmo anti-poofed to Anti Wanda's room nervously. He picked up her crown and wand and glared forward.

**Anti Wanda struggled **against Cosmo. She fell on to the floor of Timmy's room. "WHAT 'RE YOU DOIN'?!" "Look I get your mad, but Wanda's been making me feel bad, and I thought maybe you could relate since I know my counterparts a meanie."Anti Wanda looked less mad and spilled everything to Cosmo. He related to her pain. They both laughed and for once, Anti Wanda felt truly happy.

**"Why is my counterpart so mean to you? You are pretty!" **Anti Wanda blushed and scooted closer to her husbands counterpart. She smiled at him, he smiled back. He leaned towards her, she blushed hard red. Then, not meaning to, just trying to express pain, he kissed her lips.

They both smiled, scratching their heads, and blushing. "Your much more understandin' then my anti cozzie" Anti Wanda then walked away "Talk to you later" then she stopped. "MY WAND, I dropped my wand!" Just then Wanda stormed in and captured Anti Wanda in a butterfly net. She struggled out but then gave up. "WAIT, Wanda!" "STOP, Cosmo, I understand!" "Really?" "Yes, she came her to hurt you, don't worry I caught her."

Anti Cosmo thought hard, she was an enemy, but she understood him! And he understood her. He had a choice to make. And it was very clear to see, this wasn't going to be easy.

GONNA LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER *evil laugh*


	3. Captured

**FORENOTE: YAY, so got some reviews to write some more so...ta da!**

**Chapter 3-Captured**

He grabbed the butterfly net and flung it onto the ground. Just that same time Anti Cosmo appeared in front of Anti Wanda, and she cowered in fear of her husband. Cosmo felt something tough in his mind, like he was...thinking. He looked at Wanda, she was still processing everything that was happening. Then he looked to his counterparts wife, she was shaking violently over the wrath of her husbands fury of scaring him so much. He looked furious. He then grabbed the butterfly net, captured Anti Cosmo and Wanda in it and poofed Anti Wanda to Anti fairy world. To her home. She smiled a grateful smile, so long she had been trapped, in an invisible butterfly net. Still able to fly and use magic, yet unable to reach her full potential. Anti Cosmo held her back. Now, she was free, free to be happy. Or at least, that's what they thought.

Timmy walked sadly up his stairs. He heard Vicky yelling at him from downstairs. He may just have to wish her a rotten day. He slammed open his door and walked in his room, dropping his background in surprise he jumped. "LET US OUT TIMMY!" Wanda croaked. "Yes Timothy, I have a pest to rid myself of." Anti Cosmo said in a grudging voice. "As well as I" Wanda mocked. They both laughed, Wanda was glad to nag with someone who agreed. Timmy pulled off the butterfly net. Anti Cosmo grabbed Wanda's hand and anti poofed to his castle. Timmy stood there, hearing Vicky's screeching voice yell "TIMMY?! WHERE ARE YOU TWERP?" He mumbled to himself "no godparents, Vicky, Anti Cosmo. I'M DEAD!"

Anti Cosmo barged in his castle a loud noise distracting him from his rage. A shatter. Then laughs. His rage was back. He floated angrily to Anti Wanda and Cosmo, Wanda following. Anti Wanda backed away from her husband, Wanda forcing Cosmo to a corner. Thoughts rolled through Anti Wanda's head, thoughts about her earlier comparison. An invisible butterfly net. She pushed back Anti Cosmo with such force he fell to the ground in surprise. He got up, his wife pushed him down again. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MEANIE, judgin' me for who'm not!" Cosmo fell to the ground as Wanda pointed straight at him. Anti Wanda used her wand to throw Wanda toward Anti Cosmo. She grabbed Cosmo's hand and anti poofed away. To Anti Fairy Worlds most unseen attraction. An exact model of Dimsdale. IT had been Anti Cosmo's design, for his old planning. Now it was their hiding place, her and Cosmo.

**IT's still not over yet...I still have more junk to blab on about. Thanks for the reviews though (The Dimsdale thing at the end was just me getting lazy, sorry!)**


End file.
